One Big Acid Trip
by LizzAnn
Summary: Marauder era, Marauders are first years. Centered around 4 OCs, but includes many other characters. Zo the gender-changing, mostly cross-dressing freak, Anja the Russian, Aletha the Greek, and Amity the regular girl. Better than it might sound. Coauthored
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the authors of this story claim rights to anything Harry Potter related. All Harry Potter-ness is owned by J.K.Rowling. We don't make any money off of our stories. Pshh we don't make any money for anything. So please don't sue. The only things we claim in this story are the OC characters…. And the craziness.

This story takes place in the early Marauder years. The Marauders are all first years in this story. By the way, there's some gender bending in this story so if you don't like that I suggest you don't continue. It's all in good fun though.

This story is written by four different authors. We all take turns writing chapters, so you're probably going to notice four different writing styles. The four authors are -Cori the Dork-, Rhiannon-La, SilverDreams124 (Laney), and LizzAnn (me). Each of the OC characters represents one of us. Zo is LizzAnn, Amity is Cori, Aletha is Rhiannon, and Anja is Laney.

This chapter is written by –Cori the Dork-

* * *

"Today, I feel extra fabulous," Zo said, strutting into the Great Hall.

"Don't you feel fabulous everyday?" her loyal follower Amity questioned, jogging to keep up with her.

"Amity, don't you listen?" the neon made-up, five foot nine girl asked, stopping abruptly. "I said extra!"

"S-sorry," her friend stuttered.

"Today, I think something is going to happen."

"Channeling your inner psychic?" Aletha joked, joining the pack.

"I'm not really feeling this look today," Zo said snapping her fingers. "Anja, mirror."

"Here," the little Russian handed her the circular mirror. The small Russian pretty much worshiped Zo.

"Oh, there's Severus!" Zo's appearance changed as she looked away from the mirror to her own house table.

"I see you're still collecting first years," Amity giggled. Her brown hair was tied back today, her bangs still hanging in her eyes.

"Always," Zo said. Now she switched genders, her hair was now short, spikey red, in a boyish style.

There they were, the Russian Anja, the Greek Aletha, the regular girl Amity, and the gender-changing, mostly cross-dressing freak Zo.

"Today is going to be fun," Zo smirked, looking around the Great Hall.

They soon separated to their own house tables, Anja and Zo to Slytherin, Aletha to Gryffindor, and Amity to Ravenclaw.

Anja was supposed to be in Hufflepuff, but was accidentally sorted into Slytherin. She is Russian, after all.

Amity, a natural bookworm was easily sorted into Ravenclaw.

Aletha, courageous and true, to Gryffindor.

And Zo, evil and rotten to the core, well, it was obvious where she/he belonged.

No body was sure where she/he came from. Her family was full of pure-hearted, goody-two shoes. To Zo, it was extremely sickening. Zo was a demon compared to them. It was a good thing she was an only child, because she would have probably killed any siblings.

Zo was feared by 99.999 of the students at Hogwarts. The .001 that didn't fear her were Anja, Amity, and Aletha.

Zo didn't care the slightest about what people thought about her, but she was determined to somehow, someday, surprise them all.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review. Every time we get a hit and don't get a review we kill a bunny. Do it, it's for the bunnies!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the authors of this story claim rights to anything Harry Potter related

Disclaimer: None of the authors of this story claim rights to anything Harry Potter related. All Harry Potter-ness is owned by J.K.Rowling. We don't make any money off of our stories. Pshh we don't make any money for anything. So please don't sue. The only things we claim in this story are the OC characters…. And the craziness.

This story takes place in the early Marauder years. The Marauders are all first years in this story. By the way, there's some gender bending in this story so if you don't like that I suggest you don't continue. It's all in good fun though.

This chapter is written by LizzAnn.

* * *

It was only two days into school, and the students were already causing trouble at Hogwarts. Everyone was busy pulling pranks on the teachers and of coarse the first years. That gave Zo an idea.

"Hey bitches, I have an idea," Zo said to her small group of friends. Today, Zo had chosen to stick with her most common appearance. This could be described as a Jeffree Star look. According to Zo, Jeffree is 'the sex.' Since she was a fan, she often copied his appearance.

"If it's about your clothes I don't want to hear it today," Aletha bit out at her.

"No Thea, not this time," Zo said with a big fake grin, twirling her bright pink hair around her finger.

"Oh! I want to know! Tell us, tell us!" Anja said practically bouncing in her chair.

"Shut up," Zo said, thrusting her hand in the Russian's face.

"Ok…" Anja squeaked out.

"Anyway," Zo said absentmindedly while looking in her mirror, "you know how we've been trying to find a way to take over the school?"

"Um, yes?" Aletha said unsurely.

"Well, we can use the first years. There's so many of them, if we could get them to follow us we'd rule the school." Zo stated simply.

"You mean get them to follow us like Anja follow you?" Aletha said sarcastically.

"Mmm… yeah that's the idea," Zo said glancing sideways at Anja and shrugging.

"Well, I can see how that plan could work, but we'd have to do some planning," Amity started.

"Ugh, Amity, pleaseee not another lecture! Honestly, you need to loosen up bitch," Zo said stretching out in the grass in the courtyard.

"I do not need to loosen up!" Amity shot back.

"Are you kidding me? You wouldn't even kiss a guy if your life depended on it," Anja giggled.

"At least I could pick between guy and a girl if my life depended on it," Amity growled and shot a look at Zo.

"Hey, no one ever said I had to pick," Zo said glancing up from her sunbathing. "I just stick with both, it makes for a wider selection," she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

The small group just sat for a while, each doing their own thing.

Zo was stretched out in the grass with neon-pink booty shorts and a pink tube top, and big black sunglasses on.

Amity was helping Anja study, seeing how Anja was the youngest of the four. Anja was a fifth year, while the rest of the odd group were seventh years.

Aletha was photographing the scenery around her for her photo album. She had been keeping an album every year at Hogwarts since she first arrived seven years ago. While Aletha was snapping pictures, she noticed some movement in a bush nearby. She soon heard quiet murmuring that sounded like little girls whispering to one another.

"Zo," Aletha said quietly, "I think we have some company."

"What?" Zo asked sitting up and brushing some pink hair out of her face.

"Over in that bush," Anja said nudging Amity in the side.

"Who's there?" Amity called out.

There was silence for a brief moment, and then two young girls stepped out from behind the shrubbery. They both wore Slytherin robes and looked rather young.

"Hey guys, I think they're first years," Anja muttered.

"Cuuute," Zo cooed, getting up from her spot in the grass and walked over to the two young girls. She kneeled down in front and rested an arm on each of their shoulders. "What can we do for you girls?" Zo asked, putting a sweet smile on her pale face.

* * *

Again reviews are appreciated. Lack of reviews results in bunny massacres. Do it for the bunnies.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of the authors of this story claim rights to anything Harry Potter related. All Harry Potter-ness is owned by J.K.Rowling. We don't make any money off of our stories. Pshh we don't make any money for anything. So please don't sue. The only things we claim in this story are the OC characters…. And the craziness.

This story takes place in the early Marauder years. The Marauders are all first years in this story. By the way, there's some gender bending in this story so if you don't like that I suggest you don't continue. It's all in good fun though.

This chapter is written by Jizzy. (Formerly Silverdreams124)

* * *

"You're Zo, r-right

"You're Zo, r-right?" one of the girls asked.

"Well, of course I am, is there anyone else around who looks as fabulous as me?" Zo asked, batting her eyelashes and tossing her neon pink hair over one shoulder.

She stared at the girls, waiting for their reply. When none came she answered for them, "Of course not Zo," she hissed.

"O-of course not Zo," the two girls stammered.

"Good, now what seems to be the problem?"

"There's a boy that keeps teasing us," the taller girl muttered.

"Oh really? What house is he in?" Zo asked, licking her lips.

"Gryffindor." The shorter one answered.

"Hmpf! What year?" Zo asked, her anger rising.

"First!" they both squeaked.

"And what's this boy's name?" Zo asked.

"James Potter," both the girls said in unison.

"James Potter? Hmm…" Zo looked behind her and called Aletha over to her.

"What?" Aletha asked irritated.

"Do you know a James Potter?" Zo asked.

"Potter? Oh yeah! He's a first year! A little rowdy, but his friends are worse. Sirius Black is, at least. But yes, I know him. Why?"

"Do you know the Gryffindor commons password?" Zo asked.

"Yeah, honor," Aletha answered.

Zo gave her a disgusted look.

"What's that look for!" Aletha exclaimed.

"That's just such a boring password. Couldn't it be something like eyelash curlers… or butcher knives?" Zo pondered.

"Whatever. What's up with the Potter kid?" Aletha asked.

"Well, he's going to perish in a fiery pit," Zo smiled.

"Um, why?"

"Because he's harming my precious girls," Zo said pouting.

"Oh Merlin, what are you going to do to him?" Aletha asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know… maybe the giant squid will have a midnight snack," Zo said lamely, while looking at her cuticles.

The two Slytherin first years gasped. Zo smiled open-mouthed and ran her tongue over her teeth.

"Don't worry girls, you'll get used to it. When you're a Slytherin, death is a regular occurrence, no biggy. Aletha? You, Anja, Amity, and I have some scheming to do," she said, turning her attention to the girls. "You two better run along before I decide to feed you to something in the forbidden forest."

The girls ran away and Aletha looked at Zo.

"Ready for a night of fun?"

Review PLEASE! We feel like loosers reviewing our own stories...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: None of the authors of this story claim rights to anything Harry Potter related. All Harry Potter-ness is owned by J.K.Rowling. We don't make any money off of our stories. Pshh we don't make any money for anything. So please don't sue. The only things we claim in this story are the OC characters…. And the craziness.

This story takes place in the early Marauder years. The Marauders are all first years in this story. By the way, there's some gender bending in this story so if you don't like that I suggest you don't continue. It's all in good fun though.

This chapter is written by Rhiannon-la.

* * *

Aletha sighed capping her camera lens

Aletha sighed capping her camera lens. "Just as long as we don't get caught and or expelled."

"Oh, easy. All we have to do is bribe Slughorn to cover our arses. He'll do anything for goodies," Zo smiled, admiring her neon reflection in the mirror. Anja dug through the bag of Zo's things and pulled out an ornately wrapped box addressed by a label sticker to Slughorn, Potions Master.

"Now who's going to be a good little minion and explain to Slughorn our situation? And if we need him as a witness, we're with him tonight." Zo glared at Anja who was giggling at her last statement. "Not like that Anja!"

Anja's face fell as Zo bellowed at her. "S-sorry," she mumbled, her gaze falling to her feet.

"Now," Zo returned to her sweet personality, "Anja you are the minion for the job. You have to go to out common room now, so you can drop it off… and seduce with the Russian cuteness."

"Wha…" Anja didn't have any need to go to the dungeons and wondered why Zo wanted her to.

"Just go, Anja," Zo watched to mousy girl leave, a confused look painted on her face. "God, I swear she gets denser everyday," Zo said after Anja was out of earshot.

"She's only a fifth year, she's got two more years to grow up after we leave. I just can't wait to see what Anja does after we graduate," Amity watched Anja's retreating back.

"Oh please, Anja will be the same, she will always answer to someone with an authority complex. Zo has taught her that that's all she is worth. We've crippled her," Aletha said, watching the grounds.

"Thank you Miss. Truth," Zo wrapped her arm around Aletha's shoulders. "But what are we going to do about Mr. Troublesome Gryffindor? I say we push him into the forest and leave him for the centaurs."

""With our luck, he would find a unicorn and come out without a scratch," Amity returned to the conversation. "And his little friends would want to come and that's too obvious."

"Well, that's not going to work. I say we take a minute to remember my heroes; Lock, Shock, and Barrel for A Nightmare Before Christmas. Except we'll kidnap Potter instead of Mr. Santy Claws," Zo said, getting ready to start in on the song.

"No, how about not. Why don't we feed him to the squid?" Amity stopped her before she started in on the earworm causing song.

"Oooo, who came up with that wonderful plan? Oh yeah, me. Well then, that's what we told the widdle first years, so it shall be done!" Zo said with her most mischievous smile yet.

"You know, Squidy loves shrimp," Aletha added.

"I knew I needed a Gryffindor within this quaint circle of amigas. Good job Aletha!" Zo gave her a rare, genuine smile, her arm still around the Greek's shoulders. Aletha grabbed her camera, snapping a shot her and Zo together.

"Did you get my good look?" Zo randomly started changing her appearance, settling for a large nose, big lips, and bright orange hair, her gender unidentifiable. "This is my good look," Zo said to her reflection.

The three girls broke out laughing, Zo returning to her original look. "Ok, so we're feeding the widdle first year to Squidy after we bathe him with purée shrimp paste? Amazing start to the year."

(Time skip)

"Ok, so we're ready?" Zo asked. Her appearance tonight was black; the long hair she dawned was pulled on top of her head, her clothes black, even her fingernails were black.

The other two girls were wearing dark clothes, but weren't hardcore like Zo.

"Yeah, I dumped the paste in his bath when he wasn't looking. I also made sure that the common room would be empty by the time that we fetch our guest," Aletha replied, swiping her dark hair behind her shoulders.

"Great. And it is now 3:00am and time to put our plan into action." The girls slinked out of their hiding place in the room or requirement and down the halls to the fat lady guarding the Gryffindor common room.

"Truth," Aletha stood back as the portrait swung forward to allow the girls in. "Ok, guys dorms are to the left," she whispered as they crawled up the steps. Aletha opened the door to the first year room and pointed to Potter's sleeping form. The four raised their wands and accio-ed his body non-verbally. They turned and bounded down the steps and out to the hall.

"So, we have our guest, now all we have to do is get him down to our hungry friend," Zo turned on her heel and cantered down the empty hallway, keeping an eye out for Filch and his nosy cat Mrs. Norris.

The group made it down to the lake without getting caught. Squidy surfaced, waiting for his early morning snack. The girls raised their wands and guided the sleeping body above Squidy's head. The broke the spell, James Potter falling into Squidy's open jaws.

The threesome turned and walked back into the school, each going t their own house. Amity to Ravenclaw, Zo to Slytherin, and Aletha to Gryffindor.

* * *

Review would really be appreciated. Really. Appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: None of the authors of this story claim rights to anything Harry Potter related. All Harry Potter-ness is owned by J.K. We don't make any money off of our stories. Pshh we don't make any money for anything. So please don't sue. The only things we claim in this story are the OC characters…. And the craziness.

This chapter is written by SuperCori.

* * *

"So, I wake up and it's completely black. I start thrashing around and there's this really weird noise. All of a sudden, I was outside and it was dawn. I was right beside the Black Lake and all I smelled was shrimp." This was all the four of them heard as they walked past the Gryffindor table, where James Potter was relaying his adventure inside the giant squid. Amity, Althea, and Anja all tried to hold in their laughter while Zo simply stared straight ahead, owning the Great Hall.

"He has no idea what happened!" Anja giggled once they were out of his earshot.

"Anja, you were half asleep the entire time. I had to pretty much drag you around." Zo sighed. Today, her skin was milky white, her hair medium length and copper. Her eyes still the unchanging silver.

"You did?" Anja tilted her head up to her group.

"Yup." Zo clicked her tounge as she slid onto the bench at the Slytherin table.

By lunch, rumors had spread about James' adventure with the Giant Squid. There were hundreds of different versions of the story. Now, James had been outside, making out with Eleanor Tycko the seventh year school slut, when the Giant Squid jumped out of the Black Lake and swallowed him. He then proceeded to attack the squid from inside its stomach.

They all laughed out loud when they heard this, including Zo.

"I'm afraid I forgot to ask how it went with Slughorn yesterday. How'd it go?" Zo asked Anja as they sat outside doing homework.

"Er… it went okay. He looked disappointed when I told him you weren't coming." Anja said, trying to conceal a smile.

"Oh, really?" Zo questioned rhetorically. "I may have to pay old Sluggy a visit later."

Anja's eyes widened as Amity and Althea giggled.

"What are you going to do to him today?" Amity wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Eh, I'll figure it out. Maybe I'll…" she stopped herself. "Okay, I'm just going to stop myself there."

"I'd suggest that." Althea scoffed, looking up from her book. "Why are you even going to visit him?"

"I'd like to keep him as an ally." Zo shrugged.

"This could be semi-interesting." Anja giggled, but stopped when Zo glared at her

* * *

Woahhhh…. It's been forever since I've touched this story… I have a notebook filled up with twelve chapters completely done… I've just been too lazy/busy to type for so long! Shame on me. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review! =] More to come very, very soon.


End file.
